Gift of the Tonkses
by TLX
Summary: "...here I have lamely related to you the uneventful chronicle of two foolish children in a flat who most unwisely sacrificed for each other the greatest treasures of their house." (O Henry) Written as a bonus story to the Teachers' Lounge Holiday Exchange as a gift for Mrs. KB by Rose of the West.


_Disclaimer: The characters here and the world they inhabit are the creation and property of JK Rowling and her assigns._

Three Sickles and four Knuts is all it would add up to, no matter how many times she counted it. Andromeda counted it again, anyway. It was still three Sickles and four Knuts. At least the groceries were bought and sitting in the kitchen. Tonight's dinner was perfect, and the little preparations for tomorrow were as far as she could take them for now.

The problem was Ted's gift. Oh, she'd knitted him a muffler and mittens, and she'd embroidered his initial on a new set of self-drying handkerchiefs. Yet that special gift that would make his eyes glow and that quirky grin come out, the one that would make him say, "Oh, Dromeda, you amaze me!" wasn't under the tree. What was she to do?

She went upstairs and looked in the mirror. She carefully took her hair down and looked at it. It went well below her waist, almost to her knees. It was her one mark of beauty, her one asset. Gulping hard, she brushed it out and put it back up. Then she took out her cloak and left the house before she had a chance to change her mind.

There was a woman who dealt in odd potions ingredients on Knockturn Alley. Her eyes glittered when she saw what Andromeda had come to sell. "I'll give ye ten Galleons," she said.

"Oh, no. It's worth ten times that, I know. I checked."

"All right, then, fifty. I need to have a little something for me when all is said and done."

Andromeda sighed. Fifty would be sufficient, she hoped. "It won't be used to-to hurt anyone, will it?"

"Nah. Hair is too personal. Only the original owner could use it to hurt someone. I know a fellow. He'll make it into a lovely wig."

"So it might help someone?"

"It may at that, dearie."

"Do it quick, then." Andromeda didn't think she could stand for it to take very long.

Minutes later, she marveled at the feel of her hair brushing her shoulders as she hid the heavy bag of money in a pocket and walked quickly to the corner of Diagon Alley. She passed the jeweler and looked in the window. The combs she had admired for months were gone. She sighed. There wasn't money for those, anyway.

That wasn't what she was here for. She peeked in a different corner of the window. It was still there. She went inside and pointed toward the beautiful watch chain. It would be perfect for Ted's pocket watch. It was the one thing he had inherited from his grandfather. He couldn't use anything else that his Muggle family could offer him. This would be a perfect memorial to his family as well as a lovely gift. The clerk smiled and wrapped it up for her.

There were one or two things she could now purchase to improve their dinners tonight and tomorrow, and then Andromeda was home again, wrapping her small box and seeing to the kitchen. Later that afternoon, however, she was a bit remorseful. She brushed what was left of her hair and looked in the mirror. "I hope he still thinks I'm pretty," she said to herself.

Fortunately, there wasn't even an hour to think about it. There was a familiar clatter from the kitchen fireplace that let her know Ted was home. She went downstairs.

"Happy Christmas, darling!"

"It smells better than I imagined, Drome—" He stopped short when he saw her. "What have you done with your hair?"

"I hope you don't mind—I had it cut. It will grow back. I'm sure it will be—" She looked worriedly at his face. Something was going on in his mind. Would he decide it was all off, now? He couldn't! Not with—

"Open the gift I got you, Ted. It's perfect for you."

He undid the paper and opened the box. Instead of delightedly taking out the chain and putting it on his watch, he sat back on the couch, tossing the box on the coffee table.

"Ted?"

"It's wonderful, Dromeda, just like you." He took a package out of his coat and handed it to her. "Now you unwrap what I got you."

It was the combs. The set of silver combs that she dreamed of using to put up her hair instead of plain old hairpins. "They're so beautiful! How did you ever afford..." She didn't finish her question. They had agreed not to discuss money.

He took her hands in his and smiled with that quirky grin. "The watch hasn't worked properly in years. I sold it."

"Why would you sell your dearest possession?" She put a self conscious hand on the back of her head; she knew. "I thought you said we had a small nest egg."

"I didn't want to touch it. I think in a couple of months, we can afford to buy a house of our own."

"Oh! That's wonderful! But," she handed him the box with the combs, "this money should have gone into that, then."

"Your hair will grow back, and with these combs, you'll look like a queen."

"As long as you're here to make me feel like a queen, I don't need that sort of thing."

"Why did you sell your hair? You have that small fund from your uncle."

"I wanted to save it. There are going to be some extra expenses next year because of the baby." There, she'd let it slip out.

His hand tightened over hers. "Did you say 'baby'?"

"Yes." She didn't dare look at him.

"We're having a baby?"

"Yes." Now she took a chance and glanced up. It was like watching a sunrise, to see his face dawn with pure joy.

He pulled her close and held her tight. "Why did you bother to get me anything when you're giving me this?"

"I thought you should have something nice. Why did you get me the combs?"

"For the same reason, but this is above everything."

They sat there for a while, but dinner was still cooking, and Andromeda ran to the kitchen to finish her preparations. They continued with mundane things such as eating and sleeping. The Christmas day passed in a blur. Boxing day was important, however. They took their gifts back to the jeweler and purchased a small cup. Then they went to other shops and looked for the sort of things they would need for the newest member of their family.

_Author's note: I have borrowed quite heavily from O Henry's "Gift of the Magi." If you're unfamiliar with this lovely work, you should search it and read it right now. It's not very long._


End file.
